bravetenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sakisa
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei ! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Rokuro Unno. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. MtaÄ (Hilfe | Blog) Hey, Sakisa!^^ Also ersteinmal möchte ich dich ganz herzlich in meinem Namen und in LilacLime ihrem Namen hier in unserem kleinen Team begrüßen! :D Ich freu mich total das es noch jemand zu uns geschafft hat!! :3 Aber leider sind LilacLime und ich derzeit wirklich sehr viel beschäftigt, wir haben schon seit einigen Wochen hier nicht mehr dran gearbeitet, aber Schulstress, für Arbeiten büffeln und so weiter (kennste ja bestimmt auch XD), und noch gleichzeitig dieses Wiki führen ist erstmal nicht machbar. Ich hoffe, da ich jetzt bald Ferien habe, das ich wieder etwas im Wiki machen kann... Ich hoffe du hast Verständnis, und ich denke das es hier auch wieder Berg auf geht! :)) Und da du auch noch keine Antwort von LilacLime erhalten hast (halt wegen zu viel Stress) werde ich jetzt mal stellvertretend für sie als Gründerin antworten!^^ Natürlich kannst du jeden Artikel ändern, falls dir iwelche Fehler auffallen, egal ob Rechtschreibung oder Fehler bezüglich der Personen. Du hast ja ein weit größeres Wissen an B 10 als wir^^ Find ich super das du den Manga liest!:) Wie ich sehe hast du unsere Wiki ja WIRKLICH verbessert!! Erst einmal ein ganz herzliches Arigato (oder wie man das sonst schreibt XD) an dich!^^ Und wie ich sehe hast du auch schon die anderen Charaktere aus B10 S ergänzt. Find ich toll, den manche die hier dieses Wiki lesen wissen vielleicht gar nicht das es so eine Fortsetzung (?) gibt.^^ Und kennen dann natürlich auch die Personen nicht. Und auf jeden Fall kannst du wie bereits vorhandenen Charaktere mit den Erlebnissen aus der Fortzetzung ausschmücken, man müsste das aber kennzeichnen, ich weiß nicht, evtl als Spoiler, oder einfach dazu schreiben das es (erstmal^^) nur im Manga vorkommt. Daran eine Trivia einzubauen habe ich auch schon gedacht. Na klar kannst du/ich/wir das machen! :D Da muss ich mich nur mal darüber informieren, was man da so reinschreiben kann. Stehen solche interresanten Sachen nicht auch im Manga drinne? Muss ich mal schauen.^^ Ansonsten wünsch ich dir noch einen schönen Tag und falls du zu ietwas noch fragen hast oder Verbesserungsvorschläge, dann sag es einfach!^^ Ich hoffe ich kann jetzt wieder regelmäßig im Wiki vorbeischauen, damit du nicht mehr alleine arbeiten musst, Sorry deswegen. O_o Ach ja, und ich wünsch dir eine gute Besserung, auf das dein Fuß bald wieder heilt. ;D mit vielen lieben Grüßen Sunny108 (oder einfach auch nur Sunny^^) Sunny108 (Diskussion) 14:59, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC)Sunny108 Hallihallo!!!^^ Oh Gott, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit für eine richtig große Entschuldigung. Also werd ich das jetzt mal tun: Es tut mir wirklich soooo, leid, dass ich mich jetzt die ganze Zeit nicht gemeldet hab, aber das Real Life ist gerade echt zu hart. Wirklich ganz ehrlich... DD: Ich ich hab dich die ganze Zeit über allein gelassen hier im Wiki, aber ich denke das es demnächst auch nicht wirklich geht, was das größere Bearbeiten im Wiki auf meiner Seite angeht... O: Aber ich hoffe mal das du mir nicht ZU dolle böse bist! Auf jeden Fall werd ich jetzt erstmal dir immer antworten können und das wird diesmal SCHNELL passieren! ;D Aber sei mir nicht böse... O_o Deinen Vorschlag hab ich gleich umgesetzte. Wie hast du das vor, mit der Umsetzung? Soll da einfach in die Liste oben Brave 10 Spiral eingetragen werden ohne Unterpunkte? Oder als Unterpunkte sowas wie Kapitel oder Story oder sowas? Na dann, wir schreiben uns! XD Sunny Sunny108 (Diskussion) Ach Mensch ich hab doch noch was vergessen!! XD Ich wünsch dir noch ganz, ganz viele liebe Grüße von mir! ;D Sorry, das musste jetzt sein!^^ Sunny108 (Diskussion) Puh... ich bin froh das du nicht sauer bist!^^ Also, ich finde deinen Vorschlag total gut. Denn hab ich ja auch gerade umgesetzt! ;) Falls du noch einen Vorschlag hast dann sag's mir einfach! Also ich weiß nicht ob dus gesehen hast, aber bei Saizou hab ich angefangen seine Vorkommnisse im Anime komplett zu erzählen. Das wollt ich wieder weglöschen und dabei aber im Episodenguide alles schreiben. Das kann noch ein wenig dauern, denn ich bin ein wenig eingerostet! ;D Ich lade mir den Anime runter und schau ihn in den Ferien (also in zwei Wochen) nochmal an und werd dann das übernehmen. Bis dahin werd ich ein paar "klitzekleine" Sachen machen und dir helfen so gut die Zeit das zulässt!! XD Hab ich ja heut auch gemacht!^^ (Premiere!^^) Was mir gerade noch einfällt... wenn du ein hübsches neues Hintergrund Bild fürs Wiki findest das zu Brave 10 passt, dann tu bitte als Hinterrundbild machen... Das derzeitige ist glaube aus einer komischen Laune heraus entstanden... O_o Wir brauchen mal was anständigeres! :) Ich wusste bis heute gar nicht das Brave 10 der Manga bereits lizensiert wurde... O: Da ist wohl ein weiterer Manga auf meiner Liste gelandet. ;) Also versteh ich das jetzt so: Brave 10 hat 8 Bände, ist abgeschlossen, aber Brave 10 S gibts noch nicht auf Deutsch. Ist der noch fortlaufend und wie viele Kapitel gibts da eigentlich bereits von (oder Bände)? Na dann! Lassen wir uns Zeit fürs bearbeiten, wie wir gerade Lust und Zeit haben. Ich behaupte jetzt mal das es und nicht davonrennt!^^ Liebe, liebe Grüße Sunny Sunny108 (Diskussion) Ah, fast vergessen... liest du da eigentlich nur japanische Mangas oder auch Deutsche? Sorry, aber diese Frage brennt mir schon seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Herzen! X^D Uhhh... ~_~ Die Zeit vergeht in letzter Zeit viel zu schnell. Früher hab ich mir immer gedacht, wann den mal endlich der Schultag rum ist und heute denk ich mir, das die Schule mal echt länger gehen könnte... O_o Andererseits hat man dann nicht so viel Freizeit... na ja auf jeden Fall hab ich jetzt Ferien! Mal schauen, ich versuch was anständiges im Wiki zu machen.^^ Also erstmal zu deinem Vorschlag. Also die Idee find ich gar nicht mal so dumm!^^ Aber ich kann die Leiste dort oben momentan nicht bearbeiten, weil irgendwie die Unterpunkte bei mir verschwunden sind. Aber iwie nur auf meinem Laptop. Bei anderen funktionier das nämlich! *_* Das find ich doof, ich muss erstmal schauen was da los ist! Deswegen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden wenn du das übernehmen würdest! :D Aber auf jeden Fall können wir das machen!^^ Also den HG kannst du so änderen: Wenn du dich anmeldest müsste am Bildschirmrand eine rote Leiste erscheinen. Dort müsstest du dann auf Werkzeugkasten gehen und dann auf Theme-Designer und dort kannst du dann den HG ändern wie du grad drauf Lust hast! ;D Also wenn du mich auf den Laufenden halten kannst, wäre das super!^^ Aber ich finde es ja mal total cool, das du überhaupt japanische lernst (ich mag die Sprache iwie^^), und das du überhaupt Brave10 S lesen kannst! Ist japanisch schwer? Und wo hast du denn eigentlich die Bände her? Ah, sogar Doujinshi hat die Mangaka gemacht... mhm, sowas find ich toll!^^ Und wie hast du vor das zu machen? I Soo, das wars erst mal wieder von meiner Seite! Wenn du noch Fragen hast, dann nur looooos! Ready, GO! XD Also ganz liebe Grüße Sunny ;D Und noch schöne Ferien! Warte... habt ihr auch schon Ferien? Hey! Mhm ;_; Du musst mich hassen... Ich hab dir wirklich soooo lange nicht mehr zurückgeschrieben.... ;___; Aber eins sag ich dir mal: Egal wie lange ich dir mal nicht zurückschreibe, iwann wird IMMER wieder was kommen!!! Aber mein Ladekabel vom Lapi war kaputt, und mein Vater hat es andauernd nicht hinbekommen ein neues zu bestellen!! O: Das ist schon das 2. Mal das es schrott ist... Aber jetzt hab ich ein Gutes!^^ Also am WE wird 100% was kommen in Richtung der ganzen Bearbeitungen, dann werd ich dir alle Fragen beantworten. Ich hab die Woche jetzt noch 5 Arbeiten zu bewältigen, aber am WE wird GAAAANZ SICHER was kommen! Hoch und heilig versprochen! Und wenn nicht, dann musst du mir den Kopf abreissen! XD Natürlich gibt es noch eine andere Option: auf Proxer (dort heiß ich: WhiteButterfly) bin ich auch erreichbar, dass ist so eine Animeseite. Sag mir Bescheid was du mehr magst oder ob du überhaupt was magst~~ ^.^ Oder ob du überhaupt nicht willst. O: Echt? Japanisch ist einfacher als Englisch (also Grammatik)?? Hätt ich nie gedacht!! O: Aber das mit den vielen Zeichen hab ich auch schon gehört! Aber im Vergleich mit Chinesisch ist es wohl nur ein Klacks! Und, wie wars in der 'Pampa'? ich kenn das. Aber dann hab ich meistens überhaupt gar kein Internet! OO: Denn iwie hab ich mit der Internetverbindung so total viel Pech... die ist sogar zu Hause megamäßig langsam... Falls du vorhast mir ne Mail zuschreiben, dann kanst du ruhig auch das Design, das du gefunden hast mitschicken ;) Denn... eigentlich hab ich... erhlich gesagt, null Ahnung wie ich dir Administratorrechte (na ja, 'n bissl falsch geschrieben) geben kann... *peinlich berührt* In der Welt der Computer kenn ich mich nich so gut aus... XD Huähhh, ich hab immernoch ein total schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem langen nicht schreiben... aber jetzt (ich weiß, das hab ich schon das letzte Mal gesagt ;__;) werde ich versuchen dir immer zurückzuschreiben, pünktlich!!^^ Bis bald! Mit vielen lieben Grüßen!^^ PS: ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt nicht gleich iwelche komischen Mails bekomme, weil ich ja meine Adressen dort reingeschrieben hab.. O_O Ach ja, ich würd Proxer sehr empfehlen, denn wenn man on ist, kann man inerhalb von wenigen Minuten Nachrichten verschicken, dass ist wie so ein Chat, halt aber privat!^^ Weißt du, ich hab grad diesen Text auf meine eigene Disskusionsseite geschrieben... Dumm?? Sunny108 (Diskussion) 18:34, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey!!^^ Ok, ich denke du musst mir den Kopf abreissen. Es ist leider erst am nächsten Wochenende geworden... ;_; Aber wie ich sehe hast du alles schon super duper toll im Wiki gemacht! O_O 'große Augen mach'. Sooo, jetzt muss nur noch dieses tooootal hässliche Hintergrundbild weg. Ich weiß nicht was mich da geritten hat, als ich das eingestellt hatte. O: Vielleicht hatte ich meine Pillen gerade nicht genommen XD Nein, im Ernst ich find das nicht schön. Ich mach jetzt einfach mal so ein anderes Design, bis du mir das andere geschickt hast. Ich kanns echt nicht mehr sehen!! Augenkrebs... XD Hiii, ich helf dir doch gerne!!^^ Ersteinmal musst du dich anmelden. Dann gehst du auf diese Navigation, die rechts oben in der Leiste ist, und links ganz oben steht da Userliste. Und dann kannst du ganz einfach eingeben: WhiteButterfly. Und dann kannst du mir ne Freundschaftsanfrage stellen, oder mir ne PN schreiben!^^ Oder was auch immer zu willst! :) Diesmal bin ich das ganze WE erreichbar (manchmal aber erst ganz spät abend! :D), überall!^^ Selbst hier. ;D Ohhh, das wär echt nett, wenn du mir ein paar gute Seiten nennen kannst. Sowas ist immer ziemlich schwer, besonders als Anfänger. Weil man ja überhaupt nicht weiß ob das jetzt stimmt was da steht! -_- Ich sonst nur Russisch und Englisch, ach ja, und deutsch! XDD Heey, i'm fast 15! ;) Am 12.10 ist es soweit!! Dann bin ich auch 15!!!!!!!^^ Ohhh, ich nehm sowas nicht böse. Also mich kann man praktisch nicht beleidigen, ich lache gerne. :D Ich erinnere dich an eine Freundin... Mhm, aber du bist doch niemand denn ich kenne, oder?! :D Ich hab mir das schon mal vorgestellt. Du schreibst mit jemanden unter nem 'Künstlernamen' (mist, mir will dieses richtige Wort nicht einfallen, kommt schon iht Deutschkenntnisse!!) und plötzlich fragt ihr euch nach euren richtigen Namen, und dann - BÄHHM! Der Typie geht in deine Klasse! ;O Aber da du ja in Wien wohnst geh ich nicht davon aus! XD Na ja, das wars erstmal!^^ Wir schreiben uns, bis bald~ Ganz ganz liebe Grüße von Sunny~ :DD Sunny108 (Diskussion) 15:57, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wie heißt du denn auf Proxer? Dann kann ich dich anschreiben.^^ Ich lade gerade das Bild von dir hoch. Es könnte etwas zu groß sein, ansonsten würde ich einfach mal ein paar 'Stunden' warten.^^ Jup, ich habs befürchtet, es ist zu groß... ;_; Es darf nur 150 Kilobyte groß sein. Hast du eventuel ein kleineres Bild? Ok, ich denke das ich dich gerade auf Proxer angeschrieben habe... hoff ich O_o Also dunkler gehen die Zeilen nich. Ich musst schon so einen komischen Farbencode eingeben. O: